onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Agrabah
|visitors = Ariel *Hook *Prince Eric |firstmention = Fruit of the Poisonous Tree |firstappearance = Trust Me |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} Agrabah is a Fairy Tale Land realm featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland and Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the second episode of the spin-off series. Agrabah is based on the location of the same name from the Disney film, Aladdin. History In a part of Agrabah, a sorceress named Amara becomes greatly feared by people who meet her, and Jafar eventually becomes her apprentice in order to get revenge on the Sultan. Years after accumulating powerful magic, Jafar storms his way into the palace, where he kills Mirza and imprisons the Sultan after his father continues to refuse to recognize him as his son. It is not known, after the Sultan's imprisonment, who became the next ruler in the kingdom. At the capital of Agrabah, another Sultan rules this province, with his only daughter Princess Jasmine. Jafar becomes the Sultan's adviser and incapacitates the man by placing him under a spell. When the sorcerer begins delivering harsh punishments to people for minor crimes, Jasmine decides to seek help from Aladdin in order to free her father and restore order to the people. Aladdin succeeds by becoming the Savior and breaking Jafar's hold on the Sultan before driving him from the capital. After Aladdin leaves to pursue Jafar at the eastern provinces, Jasmine stays behind to work on improving the kingdom. Later on, Agrabah comes under siege from a great threat, but Jasmine is unable to find Aladdin to help her. She goes to a neighboring kingdom for aid, but on her journey back to Agrabah, she is caught in a sandstorm and finds Agrabah is completely gone. }} Locations For detailed location information, please see the Agrabah Locations category or the list of minor Agrabah locations. Provinces Agrabah is divided into at least twelve provinces,File:615ForThe.png The twelve provinces includes the eleven represented in the above image, plus Lower Agrabah which was not represented. each ruled from a respective city by a sultan. Known provinces of Agrabah are: *'Capital of Agrabah' (ruled by Jasmine's father) *'Lower Agrabah' (homeland of Jafar, formerly ruled by the Sultan, dethroned by Jafar) *The Diplomat's province *Emir's province *Unnamed province (northern neighbor of the Sultan and the Diplomat's countries) Additionally, there are some other locations: *'Eastern Provinces' Inhabitants *Agrabahn Vipers *Aladdin *Akil † *Amara † *Bartender *Blacksmith *Burly man *Cyrus *Diplomat *Emir † *Farzeen Shahmed † *Genie of Agrabah *Gerard † *Healer *Jafar *Jasmine *Mirza † *The Oracle † *Palace guard * Prince Achmed *Rafi *Red Bird *Street vendor *Sultan † *Sultan *Taj *Thug 1 *Thug 2 *Ulima † Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *According to Jafar, only a few men can afford a camel in Agrabah. *According to Eric, Agrabah is across the desert from his kingdom in the Enchanted Forest. *According to Ariel, the Capital of Agrabah is not far from the Agrabahn Gulf. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The establishing shot of Agrabah from "The Serpent"File:W104Agrabah2.png is stock footage from "Trust Me".File:W102Agrabah.png |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *According to a prison book prop page from "Leaving Storybrooke", auctioned off online in November 2019, |month=November|year=2019|publisher=iCollector}} (Photograph) the unhappy ending Wish Rumplestiltskin had planned for Mary Margaret involved Snow White being trapped in the middle of the Agrabah desert (some of the text appears on-screen;File:722SnowPrison.png File:722SnowPrison2.png File:722SnowPrison3.png File:722SnowPrison4.png File:722SnowPrison5.png File:722SnowPrison6.png File:722SnowPrison7.png the text that cannot be seen (or is indecipherable) on-screen is set in fuchsia): Sandstorms whipped around Snow White as she trekked through the endless deserts of Agrabah. Things were looking dire. The oasis she imagined had turned out to be nothing but a mirage, a cruel trick of sunlight and fatigue, and she was in desperate need of some water. If only her camel hadn't run off! She could have been back in the city bu now and sough shelter from this dreadful storm. Snow looked at the ground to see her footprints had disappeared. Now she knew not in which direction she had come or which direction she was going. Which way was forward and which way was back? It was quite impossible to tell. Snow sunk to the ground in defeat when a golden scarab landed on her hand. She gazed at it, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, when the scarab flitted off. Snow took after it --perhaps if she followed, the desert creature would lead her to a source of water. Snow wrapped the scarf around her to protect herself as best as she could from the elements as she followed the little bug darting though the air. When suddenly, the ground began to shake around her! The sand beneath Snow's feet began to rise in mounds, threatening to bury her alive as Snow backed away on terror. She watched as the mounds of sands began to take shape -- forming the head of a giant tiger! Snow gasped. Was this the legendary Cave of Wonders? Suddenly, the Tiger spoke to her with a deep, rumbling, intimidating voice. "Who disturbs my slumber?" the Tiger roared down at Snow. Snow faced him uncertain- ly. "It is I, Snow White. And it is not treasure that I seek, merely shelter from this storm." The Tiger con- sidered her for a moment. "I will allow you to pass. But touch nothing within or you will never see the open sky again." Snow shuddered ath the thought. It seemed a dangerous proposition to walk into the jaws of this Tiger, but what choice did she have? Perhaps if she could wait out the storm, the skies would be clear again tomorrow and she would be able to find her way out of this desert. Snow took a deep breath and thanked the Tiger for its hospitality. And with that, she walked into his jaws and into the gaping darkness. but his own heart ::*The story is based on Disney's Aladdin, where the Disney version of the Cave of Wonders is a hidden cavern filled with riches. It is protected by a sand guardian taking the form of a massive tiger's head, which kills anyone besides the chosen individual who attempts to enter. The location of the cave is revealed by using a magical golden scarab beetle. |-|Other Notes= Real-Life Connections *The political structure of Agrabah appears to be similar to the real-life United Arab Emirates. Both are single political entities that are divided into states and provinces, each with their own ruler, that are subject to an overarching ruler from the largest or strongest state or province. **Additionally, both locations are situated on or near large bodies of water. Indeed, according to Ariel, the Capital of Agrabah is not far from the Agrabahn Gulf, while the United Arab Emirates is located on the shores of the Persian Gulf. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} ---- ru:Аграба de:Agrabah fr:Agrabah pt:Agrabah it:Agrabah pl:Agrabah Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations